


Подождите, сэр

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Гилдерой был красив и тщеславен, он хотел, чтобы его замечали — отсюда и происходили все его проблемы. Филч мог понять это желание — кому, как не ему, знать, каково, когда тебя не ценят, когда ты никто? — и оценить смелость Гилдероя, решающегося на выходки, странные даже по меркам волшебников. Его замечали, но никогда не принимали в серьёз.Как и Филча, дорабатывающего в Хогвартсе первый год. Но ему иногда не доставалось даже такой роскоши, как взгляд. Кому интересен обычный сквиб…





	Подождите, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind   
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Наверно, АУ и ООС. Но что мы вообще знаем об этих двух персонажах?..  
> Фанфик был написан в качестве тренировки с помощью генератора случайных пейрингов.  
> Точных дат нет, поэтому будем считать, что Филч родился в 1940 году. Действие происходит в 1970 году, когда Филчу — 30 лет, а Локхарту — 16 лет.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_.  
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://fanfics.me/fic116407  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8056961

— Опять ты. Даже в последний день учёбы, — вздохнул Филч, взглянув на юношу. Этот равенкловец часто бывал у него на отработках, но каждый раз, услышав причину, Филчу хотелось спросить только одно: «Ты сумасшедший?»  
— Ничего особенного, просто неудачная шутка, — Гилдерой высокомерно улыбнулся.  
— Да, ничто не сравнится с прошлым днём Святого Валентина, — пробормотал Филч. — Восемьсот открыток самому себе…  
Взгляд Гилдероя из высокомерного стал ехидным:  
— Вы что-то сказали, _сэр_? — протянул он.  
Филч вздохнул. Только этот юный волшебник обращался к нему так, пусть и с _особыми_ интонациями.  
Поэтому он ответил только:  
— Идём.  
Гилдерой был красив и тщеславен, он хотел, чтобы его замечали — отсюда и происходили все его проблемы. Филч мог понять это желание — кому, как не ему, знать, каково это, когда тебя не ценят, когда ты никто? — и оценить смелость Гилдероя, решающегося на выходки, странные даже по меркам волшебников. Его замечали, но никогда не принимали всерьёз.  
Как и Филча, дорабатывающего в Хогвартсе первый год. Но ему порой не доставалось даже такой роскоши, как взгляд. Кому интересен обычный сквиб…  
Гилдерой умел работать без магии, но не любил. Уже сейчас, в шестнадцать, он прекрасно умел симулировать деятельность и заговаривать зубы любому. Иногда Филч ловил себя на том, что уже минут пятнадцать слушает очередное красочное повествование о будущих победах, а Гилдерой, вместо того, чтобы мыть пол или полировать награды, возбуждённо ходит, размахивает руками и периодически вставляет своё _"сэр"_.  
Сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением. Да и Филчу не хотелось заставлять Гилдероя — близился конец года, и вскоре замок опустеет. Он будет практически в одиночестве — ведь ему некуда возвращаться, в отличии от профессоров и студентов — целых два месяц.  
— Два месяца… — протянул Филч и вздохнул в неожиданной тишине. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как Гилдерой недовольно замолчал, ведь его — какая наглость! — перестали слушать.  
— Целых два месяца отдыха от школы! Великолепно, — довольно кивнул Гилдерой, мгновенно переменившись. — Вернусь домой… А вы, _сэр_?  
— Останусь здесь. В одиночестве, — буркнул Филч и отвернулся. — Заканчивай и пойдём.  
Гилдерой быстро — пока завхоз не передумал — подхватил швабру с ведром, стоящие возле стенки, и зашагал вслед за уходящим Филчем.  
Школьники уехали, а два летних месяца были долгими и тоскливыми. Работы стало гораздо меньше, а единственным доступным Филчу развлечением было чтение. Но достать _неволшебную_ книгу в окрестностях Хогвартса довольно сложно, а покинуть его — для сквиба ещё сложнее.  
Так что, когда поезд привёз школьников, Филч был почти рад. Если не вспоминать об их к нему отношении. Зато он будет не один.  
Вскоре после пира, направляясь в своё жилище, Филч услышал знакомый голос:  
— Подождите, _сэр_.  
Он удивлённо обернулся. Наверное, впервые за целый год его кто-то вот так позвал. Будто он был тут… своим.  
Гилдерой держал на руках котёнка с пепельной шерстью. Тёмные глаза животного блестели. Филч с трудом сдержал восторг — какой же красивой была эта… Кошка, несомненно.  
— Гилдерой, — поздоровался он. — Твой питомец?..  
Филч не ожидал положительного ответа, потому что питомцев у Гилдероя не было, это знал весь Хогвартс. Даже совы. Он никогда не распространялся о причинах, всегда хвалил чужих питомцев, но сам… За семь лет так никого и не завёл.  
— Вообще-то я думал подарить её вам. Ведь в следующем году я закончу Хогвартс, а вы тут останетесь без меня. Ужас! — самодовольство так и сквозило в его словах. — Будет вам обо мне хотя бы что-то напоминать. И всем остальным.  
Филч усмехнулся. Ну да, его, Гилдероя, должны помнить. Как угодно, пусть даже и благодаря кошке. Он даже не сомневался, что Гилдерой ещё долго будет рассказывать, что «подарил завхозу кошку, и тот ему бесконечно благодарен».  
Кошка громко мяукнула, привлекая внимание. Филч осторожно забрал её из рук Гилдероя и засмотрелся на красивую полосатую шёрстку.  
— _Сэр_ , — на секунду Филчу показалось, что ухмылка Гилдероя была ироничной, а не самодовольной, — а вы…  
— Спасибо, — Филч искренне улыбнулся. — А как зовут эту красавицу?  
— О, — протянул Гилдерой. — Её имя под стать характеру — миссис Норрис.  
Через два года на Рождество Филч получил подарок — книгу некой Джейн Остин «Мэнсфилд-парк»(1). К тому моменту он уже хорошо знал свою кошку и не мог не согласиться, что имя подходило ей идеально.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> (1) В романах Джоан Роулинг некоторые персонажи названы именами реальных людей или литературных персонажей. Так, миссис Норрис — это персонаж из романа Джейн Остин «Мэнсфилд-парк», весьма вредная тётка. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Миссис Норрис"


End file.
